


与你的清晨

by PDTBAO



Series: 短篇 [3]
Category: GNZ48, SNH48, w徐, 聚聚
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTBAO/pseuds/PDTBAO
Summary: 【甜蜜】【OOC】【日常】【本文源自好友空间帖—RW夫妇】
Relationships: w徐 - Relationship
Series: 短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000284
Kudos: 1





	与你的清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 【甜蜜】【OOC】【日常】  
> 【本文源自好友空间帖—RW夫妇】

睁开眼的一刻，阳光刺入眼里，一丝烦躁逐上心头，顺手欲想掩住从窗帘外挤入床上的烈阳，却因为一份沉重没法抬手，索性又闭上眼；咂咂嘴，满嘴的酸涩和浓浓的酒精味直冲鼻息，晕乎乎的用右手揉揉眼，却感受不到自己的衣袖。（一大早自己的睡衣就不翼而飞了？）某蠢抓抓凌乱的头发，感受到头部隐隐作痛，昏昏沉沉睁开眼，看了看四周…（嗯，白色的被褥，褐色的窗帘，咖色的头发，熟睡的姐姐，嘟着的小嘴，压麻的手臂，腰间的柔软…嗯？睡衣？不对！我没穿衣服？？？…）昨天干什么了呢？怎么住在宾馆？躺在床上被压到不敢动弹的人，大脑却在飞速运转…

昨天…徐楚雯很开心，徐慧玲难得的答应了和自己出门，两人逛了很久…一起逛了服装店，吃了寿喜锅，看了新上映的电影…不知道怎么了，和姐姐打赌，买了一箱啤酒喝，然后…就………  
看着臂弯里因为自己呼出的酒气扑在脸上，熏的哼哼唧唧缩了缩身子继续睡觉的人，顿时整个人都被可爱到了，嘴角不受控制的疯狂上扬，心里炸开了花…昨天喝断片以后，一定又是挂在她身上，说着胡话吧…等会她醒了要怎么解释呢？害…她一定很嫌弃我吧，明明已经成年却还是像个小孩子一样，总是给她带来烦恼和数不清的麻烦…

看着徐慧玲鼻尖上的咖色发丝，下意识伸手帮她撩到耳朵后面，手指不小心蹭到鼻尖，那人哼哼唧唧的缩了缩身体继续睡，活像一只没睡醒的小奶猫，看着姐姐这个样子，徐楚雯噗嗤一下笑出了声，又下意识收了收声音，怕吵醒正在梦乡的徐慧玲……  
躺在床上，虽然身体动弹不得，但是眼睛还是可以左顾右盼一下的，乱糟糟的地面上，七零八落的空酒罐，丢在地上的外套，扔了一地的衣物……  
啊嘞？为什么脖子上的戒指在地上？？？徐楚雯侧着身子尽力去够掉在床侧的戒指，谁知道一用力直接从床上掉了下去…  
kuang～  
“嘶…”  
徐楚雯还没反应过来就已头部着地，以一个倒栽葱的形式“躺”在床边…左脚和小腿挂在床上，上半身全部在地上，手捂着头，正疼的呲牙咧嘴，这变换不定表情都可以做出一套绝美图包…就在徐楚雯挣扎着要爬起来的时候床边上探出一颗“毛绒绒”  
的小脑袋  
“嗯？小雯？你……没事吧？”  
徐楚雯看着徐慧玲睡意朦胧的样子，明明眼睛都没睁开，还很关心自己的爬过来。看着眼前的人，揉揉眼睛嘟着小嘴……红扑扑的小脸蛋（真想捏一把 bushi）……  
“没…没事…就是有点疼～要姐姐fufu(/ω＼)”  
“啊？fufu～好了，快起来吧？”  
徐楚雯看着床上伸手想把自己拉起来的姐姐，顿时起了挑逗的心意，抓住徐慧玲的手轻轻一拽，就把徐慧玲从床上拽到自己怀里…这么突如其来的一些也把徐慧玲晃清醒了，徐慧玲要不是用手撑住了地，自己的小脑阔就要和某蠢的尖下巴来个亲密接触了……  
徐楚雯躺在地上静静的看着杵在自己上方的姐姐，看她一动都不敢动的样子心里偷偷笑出声。徐慧玲已经用尽了这一周的所有力气把才自己稳稳撑住（这也太近了吧！这小孩子一大早玩什么啊喂！我的胳膊要断了啊！你还给我躺的平平的！扶一下我啊！）就在徐慧玲抬头准备破口大骂讨伐某蠢的时候，映入眼帘的却是某人微微扬起的嘴角和扑面而来的暖气……徐慧玲的脸chua的一下瞬间通红…  
“啊！你要死啊！”  
徐慧玲活像一只受到惊吓的小猫，大叫一声快速缩到床尾，转头就跑到洗手间去了…看着徐慧玲这么可爱的反应，徐楚雯笑的就像一只偷到桃子的小猴子；隔着过道看着洗手间门口印出的人影…  
“我烧点水？”  
“昂～”

等徐慧玲洗漱完回来的时候，徐楚雯已经再次陷入“昏迷”…擦着头发看着床上躺的四仰八叉的guo女，不经噗呲的笑出声，这孩子真是一点都没变，当年在国瑞的时候就是因为这样，导致受凉坏了好久的肚子，现在又这样，完全不长记性…伸手够被子给小破孩盖上吧，这孩子还好死不死压住两床被子…徐慧玲这一看没得办法，总不能让孩子感冒吧，只能调一下房间温度  
“姐姐！”  
“嗯？你醒了？”  
“我要喝水～”  
“自己拿！”  
“不嘛～”  
害…这孩子难得给自己撒娇，端端端……不就是一杯水…  
“慢点喝…烫…”  
“你不喝点？”  
某人今天就跟有毒似的格外粘姐姐，顺手一把把徐慧玲揽过来…  
“外！水！烫啊！”  
“哎……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

终于喝上水ing  
0：你对我有所保留了（再一次喝水）  
蠢：我对你毫无保留（换个角度喝水）  
0：这叫细水长流（再喝一口水）  
0：这叫波涛汹涌（包一口水）  
0：你是想要细水长流呢 还是波涛汹涌呢  
蠢：我想要毫无保留…  
那…


End file.
